Complicated
by Taesorgasm
Summary: Randy has finally realized his feelings for John. Now all that’s left is to find out if John feels the same, all while hitting a few bumps in the road.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer before I begin**

 **This is all my imagination and all things I've thought of whether it was from me reading other stories or just watching Randy Orton and John Cena moments. Things will be slightly different but I hope you enjoy**

"You really have an obesssion with John's ass don't you?" Cody asked me as we were sitting in the main locker room.

"What?" I asked looking away from John's backside.

"John's ass, you have an obsession with it." Cody said. "Every time he walks by, your eyes go straight to his face or his ass."

I shrugged. "It's nice to look at."

Cody was one of the only people who knew about me being into guys, mostly because he was as well and was dating Ted Dibiase.

I knew I shouldn't necessarily be looking at John's ass all the time but it was hard. It's no secret that he's sexy as hell and has an amazing body and ass.

"Just be careful, your gay is showing more and more everyday." Cody said as he patted my shoulder before he walked away. Probably to find Ted.

I sighed, standing up and walking over to my bag, taking ring attire out and changing. Tonight I had a match with Triple H, which I wasn't looking forward to. Me and Hunter had a long past with each other, it all started when we were Evolution.

Hunter and I had a sexual relationship at one point, I was young and dumb. It's not one of my proudest moments but it's all in the past, I try to forget about it but it's quite difficult when Hunter does idiotic things in the ring, like grabbing my ass when he doesn't need to. Or when he presses his body against my dick thinking I'll get hard when I don't. Years ago it would've gotten me hard but now adays the only man who's been able to make me hard while in the ring is John. He doesn't even need to do anything to begin with, just standing there in all his gloriousness is enough to make me want to pin him in the middle of the ring and fuck him in front of all the fans. Hell I'd probably let him top me if he really wanted to.

"Randy!" Cody yelled at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"You need to go out, your music is about to start." Cody said, shoving me to the gorilla position. He shoved my title in my arms right as my music started. I shook my head some before walking out. The cold eyes and slight sneer on my face as usual. I had to make sure I was in character, playing the legend killer, the viper, Randy Orton.

"Looking mean as ever Randy." Hunter whispered to me as I handed the title to the ref. Tonight wasn't a title match but even if it was, I wasn't going to lose my title. My next title match was with John and it was our I Quit match at Breaking Point. I was excited but also nervous about the match considering I'd probably pop a boner as soon as we lock up.

I rolled my eyes at Hunter as the bell rang. We circled each other before locking up.

Once the match was over and my hand was raised. I was handed my title. I took the title and left the ring, I was furious after that. Hunter openly squeezed my ass during the match, it pissed me off to no end. I was tired of him fucking around and thinking he could do stuff like that to me.

"Hey Randy." I looked up to see John was sitting in the locker room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had your own locker room." I said, sitting my title into my bag.

"I saw your match with Hunter. What was that all about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him.

"I don't think anyone else really noticed it but he squeezed your ass and you lost your shit." He said, crossing his arms. "I couldn't tell if it was boyfriend problems, scripted or you lost your temper."

"Hunter and I aren't together." I snapped looking at him.

He raised his hands in defense. "I was just saying, sorry for asking."

I sighed. "It's fine John, I'm sorry for snapping but me and Hunter are not together. We were at one point but that's in the past."

"I think that's the fastest you've ever calmed down." He said. Something John and no one else knew was something about John calmed me down when I was pissed. Just seeing him made things okay. I never really admitted it to myself until recently but there's always been feelings for John. I've always liked him, he's been there for me no matter how crazy and reckless our rivalry got. He means everything to me and he is my best friend. But I want him to be more.

I shrugged. "I took most of my rage out on Hunter."

"Oh by the way, Cody said he wanted to switch rooms with me so he can be with Ted. He said you were okay with it." He said. Cody wanted to switch rooms? He basically already lived in John and Ted's room.

"Okay." I shrugged and began to strip, changing in front of John. What I didn't expect was to see him staring at my ass when I turned around. "Johnny, my eyes are up here."

"Oh shut it Randall." John said as he got up. "Let's go."

I followed John outside to his car. This was the first time in awhile that I was going to be riding in his car, alone. Usually Cody and Ted rode with us.

"Where's Cody and Ted?" I asked.

"Wanted a date night or something like that." John shrugged as he started to drive to the hotel.

I'm starting to think Cody set something up. My suspicion was right when Cody texted me.

 _Have fun with John tonight ;)_

I rolled my eyes, sliding my phone into my pocket as we pulled up to the hotel.

"Hey Randy, can I ask you something?" John asked.

"You just did." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

"You said you and Hunter had something in the past. What'd you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing I say about it leaves this car, got it?" I asked.

"Got it." He said.

"Me and Hunter use to have a sexual relationship. I don't really know if you can call it a relationship." I said. "It was mostly just sex and then Hunter said something about how I wasn't allowed to fuck others but he was fucking Shawn. So I ended it. Now he just tries touching my ass and messing with me when we're in the ring or outside of it."

"You and him were together?" He asked. I was actually nervous to look at his face so I stared at my lap.

"Yeah, crazy I know. It was during Evolution though. I didn't want them to turn on me but they did and Hunter didn't try to change Vince's mind or anything about it knowing he probably could've. But at the time I thought I actually felt something for Hunter but I was wrong. There was never anything except for lust. He wasn't even that good of a fuck now that I think about it but I was young and dumb." I explained, finally looking at him. "I realized that it didn't matter because I had feelings for someone else, I just never realized it until recently."

"Who?" John asked.

"You know them, but I'll let you figure it out." I smirked.

"That's just rude Randall." He said as we got out of the car.

"Have you had any relationships with other wrestlers?" I asked. I expected him to say a diva's name but who he said made me almost choke.

"Yeah, once." He said. "With Batista."

"Dave!?" I exclaimed.

"Not my proudest moment." He said. "It was a drunken mistake and then like you and Hunter, he wanted to be the only one fucking me while he fucked whoever he wanted. I wasn't going to stay around and be someone's toy so I got out of that."

"You got your eye on anyone?" I asked as we walked into the hotel room.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"You gonna say who?" I asked, honestly hoping it was me but I didn't think it would be.

"I'll let you know when I figure it all out." He said, laying down on his bed. "Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight John." I said laying down, facing away from him.

 **Please leave any reviews or comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

All morning, all I thought about was what John had said last night. I wanted to know who he liked, I didn't want to waste my time liking a man who had no interest in me. Then again it was John, someone who I had feelings for my whole career pretty much, I just never realized them. Maybe I would get lucky and we could be together.

"You're up early." John said as he walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. That helps me so much. "Cody always whines to Ted about how you don't get up until almost 11."

I glanced at the clock to see it was 9:30. I shrugged. "I heard the shower." That was a lie but John didn't have to know that.

"Sorry." He said as he dropped the towel and started getting dressed. I gulped slightly and headed to the bathroom, I needed to be out of his sight before I popped a boner or worse pinned him against the bed and fucked him.

When I was finished, I walked out to see John sitting on his bed, texting on his phone with a frown.

"You okay?" I asked, walking to my bag.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Just Dave texted me."

"What'd he say?" I asked trying not to grit my teeth.

"Just asked how I was, said he was coming back next Monday." He said.

"Are you going to talk to him?" I asked really hoping the answer was going to be no.

"I'm going to try not to." He said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends." I said.

"Can you stay with me next Monday?" He asked. "You know, kinda, I guess like a boyfriend."

"Sure." I smirked, turning around. I only had my pants on at this point. "Hmm, John Cena's boyfriend, Randy Orton. Has a nice ring."

"I guess." John chuckled before standing up. "Put a shirt on and let's go get food."

"Ooo a date?" I smirked, pulling my shirt over my head and putting my shoes on.

"A double date." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ted and Cody are coming."

"Okay." I said, following him out of the hotel room and outside to his car where Cody and Ted were waiting for us.

"Were you two fucking?" Cody asked.

"No!" John nearly yelled.

"Calm down, I was just wondering." Cody shrugged. "You guys were taking a long time."

"We both showered." John shrugged as we got in the car.

"Ooo together?" Cody asked.

"No Cody." I said.

"Aw man." Cody said.

"Why do you say that?" John asked.

"Well it's no secret you guys are my biggest ship." Cody said.

"The hell is a ship?" John asked.

"Oh god, you're old." Cody said.

"I'm not old, you're just a baby." John said.

"Anyway a ship is like where you want two people to be together or where they'd both be cute together." Cody said. "And I think you two would be really cute together. So do a lot of people."

"Like?" John asked.

"Fangirls, they write fanfictions about you two." Cody said.

"Do you read them!?" John asked.

"No, but I've seen people share them on Twitter and such." Cody shrugged as John pulled up to a small diner. We all got out and walked inside.

"So did you guys hear?" Cody asked as we were driving back to the hotel.

"Hear what?" I asked, looking up from my phone.

"Batista is coming back next Monday." Ted said. "I heard he's coming for your title, Randy."

"He's not getting it. This is what his fourth time leaving and coming back?" I said, rolling my eyes. I'd kick that fucker's head off if he comes anywhere near me or John.

"I heard." John said as he got out of the car and headed inside.

"How's it going?" Cody whispered to me.

I shrugged and whispered. "Same as usual."

"Bummer man."

 **Sorry for any spelling errors.**


End file.
